None.
This invention relates, in general, to stands for supporting and displaying articles of merchandise and relates, in particular, to an adjustable stand for displaying pneumatic tires at the point of sale.
It is well known in the general merchandising field to display an actual article at the point of sale and to display it in the most attractive manner, preferably in a way in which the display closely resembles the actual article when it is in use. Typically the display itself also presents advertising material regarding the product.
In the specific field of pneumatic tire sales for trucks, automobiles and other vehicles it is likewise common to provide a point of sale display which is capable of presenting a tire in an upright or vertical position much as it would appear when installed on the vehicle.
These display stands generally provide a floor mounted base support which presents the tire in this fashion with a portion of the sidewall or shoulder also being supported, while a substantial portion of the sidewall of the tire remains visible. The sidewall generally displays the trademark or trade name of the manufacturer and various technical details regarding the tire itself while the side supports for the tire may also present advertising or promotional material.
Such display stands conventionally provide a vertical planar surface on at least one side wherein it is possible to display the advertising material and frequently a center piece is also placed within the center of the tire where the wheel normally would reside to carry additional information or advertising. An example of such a display can be seen in Krebs U.S. No. Pat. 4,856,659.
It has been found, however, that improvements can be made on this basic concept.
First, the cost of the displays is fairly high and it is believed that the desirable characteristics of the display can be achieved by providing a display made of a material which is relatively inexpensive yet strong enough to support the article or tire.
Second, it is believed desirable to provide an adjustable device. Inasmuch as the tire dimension from sidewall to sidewall varies depending upon the particular tire involved, it is desirable to render the display adjustable to accommodate such variances in width.
Finally, it is believed desirable to provide such a display which can be shipped from the manufacturer to the user in a flat condition and assembled in a few simple steps at the point of use thereby producing a saving in shipping and storage costs.
Accordingly, production of an adjustable tire stand of the character above described becomes the principal object of this invention with other objects thereof become more apparent upon a reading of the following brief specification considered and interpreted in view of the accompanying drawings.